remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tim
Tim is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. He is voiced by Max Beckford in Season One and Andre Ottley-Lorant in Seasons 2-4 and Kaden Stephen in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Contrary to popular belief, his last name is unknown; it was never mentioned in the books and the TV series. Background Tim is the most observant and artistic student in the class. He is not necessarily the most quiet of the students, and he can usually be found drawing something, such as Liz posing on a crater on Mercury or his Ralphie-inspired comic book The Adventures of Weatherman. He occasionally tells jokes, sometimes along with Carlos. His grandfather owns a bee farm outside of Walkerville, and as a small job he delivers the honey at the start of winter. Like Dorothy Ann, his last name is never mentioned in canon. Appearance Tim wears a blue henley shirt with a green neckline, navy trousers and black and mauve sneakers. His signature colours are blue and green. He has brown eyes, black hair, and brown skin. For winter wear, he wears a blue jacket, navy trousers and red and grey boots. For beach wear, he wears green trunks. For rain wear, he wears a blue rain hat, a green raincoat and blue gumboots. For formal wear, he wears a pale blue shirt, a gold tux, a red bow tie and brown casual shoes. For basketball wear, he wears a blue basketball shirt, green shorts, yellow socks and green converse sneakers. In the new series, he has a dark brown afro, and wears a pale blue shirt, a black and white jacket, dark blue jeans and brown work boots. His new signature colours are black and white. Storyline Season One Tim can be seen drawing in various episodes, be it Liz on Mercury or Arnold's digestive system. In "Kicks Up a Storm," he sees his opportunity to draw a comic book, The Adventures of Weatherman. Season Two In "Taking Flight," Tim and Wanda built a remote control plane that he designed (based on her "dreams"), and in "Ups and Downs" he hopes to get film footage of the "sea monster" in Walker Lake. Season Three Tim and Wanda are delivering honey for Tim's grandfather in "In a Beehive," but when they crash and lose the honey, he asks Ms. Frizzle if they can go to his grandpa's bee farm. Instead, she takes them in a beehive. In "In the Rainforest," when Ms. Frizzle's cocoa tree fails to yield any cocoa beans, he and Dorothy Ann become rainforest inspectors to find out why. Season Four Tim is building a gift for Dorothy Ann's birthday in "Sees Stars" (a model of the Sun that plays "Wait 'Till the Sun Shines, Nellie" when wound up), but after he trips and drops it, shattering it, the class decides to get her a star. He is ready to buy one, but Keesha wants to see them, saying her grandmother bought a faulty mop from the Home Mopping Network, thus she wants to see the product first. We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Like the class, Tim was part of Captain Neweyes' goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs (Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog), fulfilling his biggest wishes. FernGully: The Last Rainforest FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue Relatives *Tim talks about his grandfather in "In a Beehive." *His parents make a brief appearance in "Going Batty." Trivia *The last name "Jamal" has been incorrectly attributed to Tim due to a Wikipedia edit. His last name has never been mentioned in any canon, such as the books, show, or games. Category:The Magic School Bus characters Category:Males